


Employee of the Century

by simplesonnets



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesonnets/pseuds/simplesonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wasting her time, so why not waste it doing something the both of them would enjoy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written as a fill for a Fallout kinkmeme prompt: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=16004819#t16004819</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fallout kinkmeme fill. I uh, jumped the gun a bit when I decided to take this on. I'm in the middle of prepping for finals and have no idea what I was thinking when I started writing it lol, but it ended up coming together easier than anything else that I've been working on lately.
> 
> Comments and constructive critiques are always appreciated.

Nora had never really been bothered by the quirks of the Sanctuary Hills settlers.

Most of them were harmless – a little annoying, but nothing too concerning. Like the way Sturges enjoyed watching her repair Power Armor or how Marcy preferred to plant the carrots next to the white picket fences and the gourds and melon nearer to the chicken wire fences.

And some of them were even sillier, smaller things like only smoking cigarettes on rainy days and drinking whiskey out of bowls on Thursdays.

But there was one settler who seemed determined to throw her whole day off with his. It was only once every two weeks that Nora had to deal with him, but that exposure was more than enough.

The goddamn Vault-Tec representative refused to turn in his taxes to anyone that wasn’t Nora. On top of that, he wouldn’t leave her office until he finished counting each and every cap out in front of her. The drop box in the workbench was available for all vendors to use when she wasn’t around, but that didn’t cut it for him.

Oh no, he had to show her the fruits of his labor.

She supposed that maybe, he needed to show her that he was a productive employee, putting his 200 years of Vault-Tec experience to very good use. Or maybe it was a pride thing and he was just incredibly proud of how many more caps he could bring in than everyone else. Or, it could’ve been an accountability thing – something that had been ingrained in him during his career at Vault-Tec.

But Nora wasn’t concerned about any of the vendors taking money off the top, they all made more than enough to take care of their needs with the traffic from the radio beacon. And outside of the required tax percentage taken out of their profits to maintain the settlement, they didn’t need to pay her anything else. They could keep whatever else they made and she knew that they made plenty.

Nora had carefully chosen each of the vendors and trusted them to be honest with their payments. And she’d even told him as much. But nothing, _nothing_ , seemed to get through to the Vault-Tec representative.

After one afternoon where he seemed to take another 200 years counting to 2700 caps by tens, Nora had had enough.

“I’m going to grow as old as he is if he keeps this up,” Nora’d confessed to Piper as she stepped out of her office space.

“There’s no one around here quite like you, Blue. You being from before the War and all that, I bet he’s pretty lonely when you aren’t around.”

Nora frowned. “Codsworth also existed before the War. And there are plenty of other people around here he could count to. I don’t see why it has to be me?”

Her friend simply shook her head and laughed at her misfortune. “Probably because you’re still, as he says, perfect.” Nora cringed at the inspired gleam that shone in Piper’s eyes as she continued on, “You’re his woman out of time – or rather, frozen in it. A living relic from the past that’s survived all these years in her full glory, come to relieve him of his loneliness. Not that it’s your responsibility or anything, but you’re probably the main reason he’s been so happy. You’ve given him purpose again, a reason to wake up every morning.”

“This isn’t fluff piece fodder, super sleuth. Bet you a Nuka Cola that you’re wrong.”

“Alright Blue, just know that I like my Nuka _Cherry_ ice cold,” Piper replied with a grin. 

Nora rolled her eyes and tossed his bag of caps into a drawer of her desk. She was more than aware that he was really, _really_ happy that he’d found someone he’d known, however briefly, before the war, his ghoulification and consequential isolation took its toll on him.

On some level she could understand his loneliness, there were many days during her first month out of Vault 111 that she felt like the only one in the world who knew what it once was – who she once was – and that lost potential.    

For weeks, as he counted aloud with that gravelly voice of his, she thought of how to get him into a hobby, an activity, _whatever_ that he could take and do on his own and away from her. She brought out a checkerboard one afternoon and offered play him mid count. He looked interested for a split second, but continued the damn count right where he left off. Another day, Nora had laid out books and comics for him to take as "good employee rewards" but he didn't even trip over the transition from one cap to another. Once, she had pointed out the terminal she’d installed in the room next hers and he had just shrugged at it and the pile holotape games. He also politely declined the packs of cigarettes, the moonshine, and the Fancy Lad cakes that she offered over time.

He seemed content to count aloud to her and send her shy glances below the rim of his hat. There was never a time where she thought he had ulterior motives for being near her. It was almost… sweet how he simply enjoyed being in her presence.

Though he’d buffed her alternatives, he was eager to accept a change in venue one late evening in the early summer. She’d offered a move from her office to a sort of mini shelter at the top of her home. Hancock called it the penthouse, but it wasn’t anything fancy, just a table and a set of chairs, a bed for when she wanted to sleep closer to the stars, and a nice stash of snacks and cryofluid chilled drinks.

The night was calm, almost quiet even, if one could ignore the occasional sound of turret fire off in the distance. The night air was balmy but not too humid that it was hard to breath – just right for the season. Nora felt perfectly cool in the breezy, mint green dress she’d changed into after her trip over to the Abernathy Farm earlier in the day. The hemline and neckline were modest by even pre-War standards, but they were still preferable to the leather and metal she wore on a daily basis.

And if the Vault-Tec representative’s lingering glances at her legs were anything to go by, he didn’t seem to mind her wardrobe change either. His counting slowed into an incomprehensible mumble as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. His milky black eyes stayed locked on to her legs like a blood bug on a Brahmin.

"You know, you don't have to count these out for me. I trust you to get it right," Nora told him.

He gave her a dry chuckle. "I want to make sure I've got it all right for you. It wouldn't be fair to cut you short of a single cap. Y-you don't deserve anything less than perfection.”

"Well, uh, I don't need perfection. I just want folks to do their best."

He didn’t say anything at that and went back to counting his 356th cap. She let him get up to his 423rd cap before she spoke up again, this time, trying a more direct approach.

"It's not all about the caps, right? I mean, you've got to at least have some other reason why you’d waste your time doing all of this."

He abruptly stopped counting and looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. Nora bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, of course he'd think he was covert doing all of this. There's nothing that could've been more obvious than his infatuation with her. She needed to refer him to Deacon for pointers if he thought this was inconspicuous.

His shoulders slumped as he dropped his gaze down to her caps covered table. "I - I, it's not -" He swallowed harshly. "I was hoping it wasn't too obvious," he finished with a weak laugh. “I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.

"Seeing you here in Sanctuary, looking as perfect as you always did – even if there was another place in the Commonwealth that would take ghouls like me, I wouldn't want leave this behind for anything." He sat up a little straighter. "And it's not just the view that's good, you know. You're so good to - to everyone. How could I not be a little over the moon for you?"

Well shit, it looked like she owed Piper a whole damn pack of Nuka Cherry for this one. In a way, it was sort of sad that all it took was a pretty face and a promise of safety for him to be so into her. And he said it so matter-of-factly too, as if it should’ve been obvious to her that he would have a crush.

She’d changed so much since the first time they’d met. There were more scars, both visible and not, that Nora didn’t feel like she could possibly be the same “perfect” woman he’d met. But if she was what he wanted, maybe she could work something out that would be beneficial for the both of them. 

Nora stood up from her seat across from him and watched as his eyes wandered over her body. Yes, she knew exactly how she could make the both of them happy.

“You know, in all the time that we’ve known each other, I don’t think you’ve ever told me your name.”

He blinked owlishly before realizing what Nora had asked. “It’s Clarence.” He gave her a small, almost sheepish smile. “No one’s asked me in that in a long time.”

Nora smiled in return and she walked around the table and past his chair, his eyes tracking her every move.

“Clarence,” she said, “I think you forgot to mention something.”

“What – uh, what might that have been?”

She ignored his question as she came to a stop in front the bed across from her table. She then bent over at the waist and undid the straps of her shoes, the bottom of her skirt barely concealing the top of the back of her thighs. Turret fire off in the distance barely drowned out the low groan she heard slip out from him.

After kicking off her shoes, she sat down on the edge of the bed and unbuckled the small brown belt from around her waist. Her eyes locked on to his as she reached for the collar of her shirt.

“I think you want to touch me Clarence.” She trailed her fingers down the buttons along her front.

“Well, I – ”

“I want you to.” She unbuttoned the two topmost buttons. He had a white knuckle hold on the back of his chair and the look in his eyes was ravenous, but skeptical – as if he was worried that this was all a big joke.

By the time she’d unbuttoned the dress down to her navel, he finally got with the program. He placed his hat and his signature yellow trench coat on the table before rolling up his sleeves and nervously walking over to the bed. Nora pulled him down to sit next to her with a playful tug on his wrist. He sat down next to her so stiffly that she worried that he didn’t want to do more than just look at her.

Just as she was going to voice her concern, he placed a trembling hand on her knee. His touch grew more confident the further his hand inched up beneath the skirt of her dress, revealing more of her skin the higher they went. His hands weren’t as rough as Nora feared they would be, but the leather-like texture still felt quite strange.

Nora finished unbuttoning her dress and leaned back on her elbows to give him a better view. Clarence paused his exploration of her thighs in favor of getting a better look at her. The pure, unabashed lust that burned in his eyes was certainly a sight to see. God, she could only imagine how long it must’ve been since he’d last seen a naked woman. She wondered how long he could even last with her if seeing her underthings made him stop and stare like this.

Wanting speed things along, she spread her legs open further. His eyes snapped to hers.

“You can touch more than just my thighs.”  

Clarence nodded and quickly smoothed his hands up over her hips, her waist and across her belly. His touch was a bit too firm and by no means graceful, but there was a sort of reverence there. Each finger traced over the assortment of scars and stretch marks that dotted her skin as if they were something more beautiful than blemishes. As if they were something worthy of being called perfect.

Though his explorations of her body were bold, and he was fascinated by the band of her bra, he was still a bit too shy to take it off himself. Nora shrugged off her dress and unclasped her bra, and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

She gasped when Clarence cupped her breasts in his hands. His touch could’ve been gentler but the brush of his rough fingertips over her nipples still managed to draw a low, heady moan from her. Nora had almost forgotten how sensitive they’d been before she had Shaun.

He ducked his head down and dragged his tongue all along her breasts, sloppily sucking his way across the tender flesh. He then peppered kisses across her collar bones and neck, savoring every inch of her skin he could get to. Her skin felt uncomfortably hot and wet by the end of it.

 “Y-you can do more this – ah!” He skimmed his teeth over her slightly swollen nipples. “But I need your fingers to stretch me out if you want to do more.”

Clarence grunted in agreement, his mouth still sealed to the side of her breast. He let go with a noisy pop. He hooked his thumbs on either side of her underwear and yanked them off her.

Feeling particularly bold, she placed her fingers over her sex and spread them open in a v, exposing her folds to his gaze.

Nora smiled at the awed look on his face. “Mmm, do you like what you see Clarence? Ah – you got me this wet.” She stroked her outer folds and dipped a finger inside.  

“Sweet sugar bombs,” Clarence blurted as he moved in for a closer look. She shivered in anticipation as his hot breath fanned against her arousal drenched hand.

When she moved her hand away, she barely had time to think before his mouth was on her. Her back arched in surprise as he licked one long stroke up along her slit before swirling his tongue around the hood of her clit. The way he ran his tongue along her lips and sucked on her folds sent lightning up her spine and she found herself gasping out his name in pleasure. As Nora ground her hips against his rough face, climbing higher and higher to her climax, she couldn’t quite believe that it was happening. He gripped her hip to steady her and put two fingers into her. Nora lost her breath at the pleasure and pain of his intrusion, her walls stretching further than they had with her own recent explorations.

Clarence’s teeth were far too involved, his lips were sealed a bit too tightly around her clit and his fingers weren’t going as deep as she liked, but she came with a loud shout anyways. As she caught her breath, she allowed him to lap up her cum to his heart’s content.

She reached over to tug on the tie resting over her thigh, the fool had forgotten to remove it earlier. After a surprisingly long moment, Clarence finally came up gasping for air with his mouth and chin glistening with her juices. Yet as hard as he was breathing, the grin on his face did not waver.

He gave her a weak laugh. “Sorry if I got carried away, you just taste sweeter than I imagined. Sweeter than Nuka Cola, even.”

Nora smiled at him. “Mmm, really? And how did you like it when you filled me with your fingers?”

He licked his lips. “I – I loved it – you were so hot and wet and slick. You were – were squeezing my fingers so damn tight.” He swallowed harshly. “You felt perfect.”

She pulled on his tie until she had him pressing his body on her own. Clarence was burning hot, rock hard and trembling as he stared down her.

“Did – uh, did you like it when my fingers were in you?” He asked so lowly and so fraught with uncertainty that Nora would’ve missed it if he’d been any further away from her.

“Yes, but do you know what I really want inside me?”

He shook his head no.

She pulled on his tie until his ruined ear was right next to her mouth.

“Your cock.”

He groaned a low, strained yes, before he scrambled back to free himself. He wasn’t as thick as Nate, and nowhere near as pretty, but his length was something she could work with. Clarence worked his hand over himself a few times before he lined up with her sex and dragged his tip along her slit. His hands gripped her hips as he eased his way into her.

Nora gasped at the heat that flooded her as he slipped into her entrance. After his fingers and his tongue, she thought she was ready for his cock, but no, it was concentrated heat wrapped in ridged velvet that burned more than anything she’d felt before. She relished in this feeling of being filled with his hot, thick heat as it pressed and rubbed and pulsed against her walls.

“Fuck,” she hissed in frustration as he stopped short and pulled back out. She wanted him deeper.

But he seemed hell-bent on teasing her to death as he repeated the same actions. She rolled her hips in hopes of meeting Clarence’s shallow thrusts, but nothing seemed to get him to go deeper. And with his face twisted in ecstasy, it didn’t seem that he was aware of how unfulfilling it was.

“Clarence, I need you to go deeper,” Nora told him the moment she caught his eye.

He simply nodded at her and did as he was told, sinking in to the hilt. Whatever jerky rhythm he’d built up seemed to get lost the more he thrust into her at this new depth. Her frustration rose with every erratic slap of his hips against her own.

Nora needed to take action before he came.

“Clarence, please, let me ride you baby – ”

“Now?” He asked through gritted teeth. His hips stuttered mid thrust.

“Yes now. Pull out before I flip you.”

With some maneuvering, he helped Nora plant her knees on either side of his hips. She braced herself on his chest and rolled her hips down his length with a surprisingly genuine moan. Nora kept one hand on the chest while the other snaked down and worked over her throbbing clit.

“Clarence, can you do something for me?” She asked breathlessly as she started to ride him, the angle making her legs shake.

“Ungh, anything.”

“I want you to only thrust up when I thrust down, okay?”

He only groaned nonsensically. She smiled viciously as she clenched her inner walls around him.

“Ah yes! Yes! Anything!”

There were a few tricky moments where he would thrust before she did, over excited by the prospect of finally being about to thrust up. But once he got – boy, did Clarence really do it well.

As Nora rocked down, he rocked up, drawing lewd moans and whimpers from her. Slowly though, he thrust harder and faster until it was Nora that couldn’t keep up – until he was the one fucking her senseless and all she could do was yell and hold on.

Her climax ripped through her twice as sudden and as devastating as her first. His tight grip on her hips and his rapid thrusts were all that kept her upright as she lost herself to her orgasm. His thrusts grew harder and more erratic and soon after, he followed her over the edge.

Nora could’ve come again as hot, thick spurts of his seed filled her.

Nora was dizzy, half out of her mind with her release, when Clarence pulled her into his embrace. She was sweaty and his damn clothing stuck to her skin on top of him being far too hot to cuddle, but she let him clutch her tight to his side and murmur sweet nothings into her hair.

Truthfully she didn’t mind. There had been a few rough patches but the overall experience had been… pleasant.

For the first time in months, Nora found herself not minding his presence in the least.  

**Author's Note:**

> (Was that sympathy sex, cause I really don't know ??? I don't think I've ever read a story with it in it)


End file.
